


There's Magic In The Night

by thunderfcknroad



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Nothing is trying to kill then except their own awkwardness, Soft!, im in denial like SUPER hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderfcknroad/pseuds/thunderfcknroad
Summary: Jon gets caught in a rainstorm and hides out in a coffee shop where a kind barista catches his eye.





	There's Magic In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Denial is the best medicine!!

Jon swore as the rain pelted down onto his face. His stupid thin jacket was already completely soaked through and the cold was starting to sink into his bones. He tried in vain to wipe some water off the face of his watch and managed to catch a glance at the time. He’d missed the bus. Fantastic.

He was really having one of those days where the whole universe was out to get him. He had been late to work to begin with because of road works, then he’d spilled coffee into his lap, then he’d managed to lose a case file and his boss had put him through the wringer. To make up for it he’d agreed to stay on for a bit. Well, that bit had accidentally turned into an hour and a half and the weather had decided to punish him and here he was.

He clenched his fists and tried not to let everything weigh too heavy in his chest. He stood still for a second and tried to control his breathing but he was shivering so much it was nearly impossible.

He glanced around him desperately. There was a soft orange glow coming from a small coffeeshop on a corner.

“Fuck it.” He said out loud into the universe. Maybe it would hear him. He sighed and bolted for the door.

He slipped slightly on the tiles outside and it took all the effort in his body to not fall flat onto the floor as he tumbled inside with all the grace of a new born giraffe. He winced as he heard the door slam closed behind him. He ran his hand through his hair to try and get it out of his face and slowly walked to the counter.

“Sorry about the entrance. I didn’t mean to slam the door.”

The man behind the counter was looking at him with a mixture of confusion and pity. Jon realised what he must look like and he felt his whole body deflate a little. He was still shivering and, under the eye of the barista, he felt like he might actually collapse. He gripped the counter slightly, gritted his chattering teeth, and glanced up at the menu board.

He was exhausted and his eyes were refusing to focus. Also, the rain on his glasses and the glow of the board were probably not helping. He let out a slightly hysterical laugh.

“Are you ok? Can I help you?”

Jon jumped slightly when the barista spoke. He took his glasses off so he could properly meet his eyes.

“Um yeah. I just can’t focus right now. I’ll uh. Just a hot chocolate with, uh, everything on it.”

Frustratingly, his voice sounded strained and unnecessarily cold to his ears.

The barista didn’t seem to be phased, though. He just dutifully put the order through and told Jon he would bring it over.

Jon nodded and wandered to a table. The place was basically deserted. Most normal people had read the weather forecast and made arrangements, he assumed. He peeled his jacket from his body and hung it on the back of an empty chair. He sunk into the chair across from it and held his head in his hands. He was still shaking uncontrollably but at least he wasn’t getting any wetter than he already was.

Jon gratefully accepted the drink from the barista when he brought it over. He wrapped his hands around it and sighed. He could feel warmth seeping into his finger tips slowly.

“Thank you. I’m sorry if I came across as snippy when I ordered. This,” he lifted the hot chocolate weakly, “is a fucking lifeline.”

The barista actually chuckled a little which made Jon blush. God he must have looked utterly ridiculous. He was so caught up in his self-consciousness he almost didn’t catch the barista’s next question.

“I can put your coat on the radiator if you’d like?”

“I’m sorry?”

The barista blushed slightly and glanced at his hands. “Well it’s just. There’s no one else here and you look so cold and I just thought, even if its not completely dry by the time you leave at least it might be a little warm?”

Jon was silent for a bit, in shock.

The barista looked vaguely mortified and started to stutter an apology before Jon cut him off again.

“Um that would be really wonderful actually. Th-Thank you uh,” Jon squinted at the barista’s name badge before realising he wasn’t wearing his glasses.

“Martin.”

Jon smiled slightly. “Thank you, Martin. That means a lot.”

Martin visibly lit up. He picked up Jon’s jacket.

“I’m Jon by the way.” The words tumbled from Jon’s mouth before he could even think about them, let alone stop them.

If he thought Martin had lit up before, the smile he got then could only be described as blinding. He almost felt bad for not being able to reciprocate the enthusiasm.

His eyes followed Martin to the back of the shop where he carefully draped the jacket over one of the radiators.

Jon begrudgingly let go of the mug with one hand to fish his phone out of his sodden pocket. He wiped it with one of the napkins and unlocked it. It was dead.

Defeated, he mindlessly took a sip of his hot chocolate and yelped slightly as the whipped cream got all over his nose. This was going to be such an extraordinarily long night. Every bone in his body felt like it was suddenly made of cement.

He physically swallowed the frustrated tears that threatened to make an appearance and wandered back up to the counter.

He spotted Martin hunched over in a corner, reading. When he noticed Jon approach, he hastily slid the book into a nook next to the spare coffee beans.

“Jon! How can I help?”

“You don’t happen to have a phone charger do you? I missed the bus and eventually I’m going to have to call a cab.”

Martin carefully inspected the charger port of Jon’s phone.

“I do! It’ll plug in behind the till if that’s ok? You can come and grab it to call a cab when it has some juice.”

Jon nodded gratefully. “Thank you so much.”

Martin fussed with the charger for a moment and chuckled. “You’re lucky you’re the only person crazy enough to be out in this weather. I’m dreading having to walk home tonight.”

Jon sighed. “It’s my own fault. Everything at work went wrong and I ended up working way over time accidentally and then I missed the bus and well… here I am I guess.”

“Here you are indeed.” Martin flashed a smile at him. “Where do you work?”

Jon grimaced. “Magnus Institute? It’s a private investigating company. I mostly do paperwork which, as you can imagine, is utterly thrilling.”

Martin raised an eyebrow. “And you think making coffee is my life’s dream?”

That made Jon huff out a small laugh. “Right. Fair enough.”

A beat of silence passed between them.

Martin nodded over to Jon’s table. “Your hot chocolate will be getting cold. Wouldn’t want my hard work to go to waste.”

“No, I guess you’re right”. Even as he said the words, they felt a little like a lie. Jon really wanted to stay and talk to Martin. But he mechanically walked back to his table anyways. Martin was a nice barista who was doing his job and also being a nice person. It would not be kind nor polite to continue to make his job even more tiresome than it already was.

He sat back down with his hot chocolate. He could see his folder of paperwork poking out of the corner of his bag and found himself filled with sadness all over again. He ran his finger around the rim of his glass and stared out of the window. His mind wandered to the raindrops that were cascading relentlessly down the glass. He caught movement out of the corner of his eyes and he turned back to see Martin slipping into the chair in front of him.

“Sorry I just. The place is basically cleaned up and I was just gonna stand around and read. Thought I’d be better off sitting with you. Besides, I’m intrigued. If doing paper work isn’t your life goal, what is?”

Jon eyed him curiously. There was a slight blush creeping up his neck and cheeks and his eyes were looking at Jon with an open expression of hope that caught Jon off guard.

He turned to properly face Martin. “Ok. Well. Uh. I’m not really sure? I enjoy research I guess but this job has just drained any joy from that engine. I’ll be honest, I’m not really sure what I'm doing at all at the moment. Right now, I’m just trying to stay afloat mostly. I read a lot when I get time. My friend Georgie has been trying to get me to pick up new hobbies. She took me to pottery classes and, rather ironically for this conversation, a barista course.”

Martin’s eyes widened in mock horror, “Run Jon. Run while you still can.”

Jon laughed a little. “Wasn’t really my cup of tea – or coffee I suppose.”

Martin chuckled and absentmindedly tapped a rhythm on the book he’d brought with him. Jon nodded in its direction.

“What about you? What are you reading? Got any crazy dreams lined up or is it just coffee all the way down?”

Martin flipped the book over so Jon could see the cover. Jon wasn’t sure why it surprised him to see it was a poetry collection but it did.

“I write poetry too. Who knows maybe one day I’ll be good enough to get published. I think I’d like that. Outside of poetry I don’t really know. I don’t mind this place though, for now. At least I feel useful and busy.”

Jon glanced around at the empty café around them. “You and I have different ideas of busy, I think.”

Martin followed Jon’s glances and shrugged. “But you came in so. I was useful to you.”

Jon couldn’t quite keep the blush from blooming on his face at that. He couldn’t place what it was about martin that made him want to spill all his problems and secrets, but there was something in his open smile and kind eyes that made Jon both never want to leave and run for the hills.

“You were invaluable to me not having a breakdown tonight, that is true.” He sighed and dipped his finger in a bit of whipped cream and popped it into his mouth. Martin just smiled and nodded. They chatted idly for another hour. Jon felt the tension slowly go from his shoulders and he silently thanked whatever universal power had put Martin the barista in his wake today. Martin talked animatedly about his life and interests. Jon listened intently. As easy as martin was to talk to, he was even easier to listen to. Jon didn’t have many friends and it was really nice to listen to someone who wasn’t from work… or Georgie. Eventually the conversation lulled naturally and Martin stood up.

“I’m going to start closing this place up in a second. Feel free to stick around until I’m done but I do have to be out of here in an hour. What kind of music do you like? I’m going to change the playlist.”

“Oh. Uh, I listen to most things.” That was a lie. “Does my phone have any charge? I should call a taxi.”

He automatically followed Martin to the counter to grab his phone. He started to dial a taxi number. His mind started to replay some of his conversation and he stopped.

“Martin did you say you were going to walk home?”

Martin, who was fiddling with the speakers and trying to plug his phone in started and looked over questioningly. “Uh yes? That’s what I usually do.”

Jon frowned. “Which direction do you go?”

“Hammersmith. It’s not too far I just don’t really like the tube.” Jon rolled his eyes slightly.

“Ok well. That is far, Martin, especially in weather like this. And I’m headed in the same direction. So it would be mutually beneficial to share a cab.” He trailed off slightly at the end. He suddenly realised how weird and pushy he was starting to sound and he grimaced slightly. “Sorry. Only if you want to of course I would never force you to”

Martin cut him off. “No, no it’s fine. It’s fine really. Ok Jon. I will share a cab with you. Thank you very much. It will be nice to be kind of dry when I get home.”

Jon smiled slightly and nodded. “Let me know when you’re nearly done.”

Martin nodded just as upbeat music started playing through the speakers.

“Ok I’d best get cleaning then.”

Jon took his phone back to his table and sat down. He noticed Martin’s book was still on the table and he curiously started flicking through it. Even just from looking through, Jon could see how much Martin cared about poetry. Everywhere he had underlined things and made neat little notes in the margins. He’d written questions at the top of some pages which he’d then clearly cone back and answered later in a different pen. The whole book felt like a labour of love and Jon found himself wondering what it would be like to read Martin’s own poetry. He thinks he would like to dissect Martin’s own poetry like this. To write compliments in the margins and point out in different colours all the things he thought were clever. Mostly he wanted to make Martin smile. He read a couple of the poems. They were nice. They weren’t particularly ground breaking but Jon found himself smiling involuntarily at their simplicity and kindness. They reminded him of Martin in that sense.

Jon flicked forward to where Martin’s bookmark was currently placed. Well, bookmark was maybe generous. It was a napkin. Jon scrabbled in his bag for a pen. When he was certain Martin was busy, he quickly scribbled his number down on the napkin and closed the book. Martin was ready to go within the next 10 minutes. Jon called a cab and started to gather his things.

He grabbed his jacket from the radiator. The clothes he had been wearing still ranged from damp to sodden but his jacket was mostly dry and it was warm. He pulled it on and pulled it tightly around his body. The warmth was so incredibly welcome.

They stood under the tiny bit of shelter the front door of the café offered. Jon was trying not to be overly aware of the heat of Martin’s body beside him as they huddled together. His tired brain suggested he just wrap his arms around Martin for comfort and warmth but that thought must have woken up the rational side of his brain because it was dismissed immediately.

The taxi arrived and they awkwardly ran through the rain. They rode in comfortable silence. Jon knew this comforting cosy evening was coming to an end, but he didn’t feel like breaking the spell by acknowledging it. And so, when they pulled up to Martin’s flat, Jon just waved him off with another thank you and a goodbye. Nothing special. If Martin found his number, he could choose what to do with it.

Jon watched Martin unlock his front door as the cab drove away. And just before he was out of sight Jon could have sworn Martin looked back, just for a second.

When Jon got home he peeled of his sodden clothes as fast as he could and hopped in the shower. He could have cried at how nice the warm water felt on his freezing body. All things considered, today had ended well. That was something to take away at least.

He pulled on the warmest jumper he could find and a pair of plaid pyjama trousers and crawled into his bed, utterly spent.

Then his phone buzzed.

He nearly dropped it, he picked it up so fast. There were four messages on his screen from an unknown number.

_Text from: Unknown_

_Really? That was a very expensive bookmark you vandalised you know?_

_I would like to meet again sometime. This was a really nice time._

_Maybe next time you can show off your own stellar barista skills and make me coffee._

_THIS IS MARTIN BY THE WAY_

Jon laughed. He saved Martin’s number in his phone and typed a response.

_Text to: Martin (coffee)_

_I will not put you through the trauma of drinking a coffee I’ve made just yet. But I would be very much in favour of seeing you again._

\--

With them both having incredibly hectic schedules, it took a while for them to actually organise a follow up meeting. Martin suggested breakfast before his shift but Jon was starting early every day of the week so he suggested lunch. Martin’s shifts started during Jon’s lunch hours. Eventually they ended up settling on dinner.

They texted a lot though. Jon found his heart beating harder every time his phone buzzed. The messages were just idle chat mostly but the more they chatted the more Jon found it harder to ignore the slightly flirtatious tone some messages had. A photo of the empty coffee shop with a “wish you were here”, an ever-increasing use of coloured heart emojis as punctuation. Jon wasn’t completely unobservant. His own attempts at flirting felt clumsy and silly in comparison but he did try.

And that’s how Jon ended up stood in front of his mirror trying to get his hair to cooperate, and overthinking like a professional.

Dinner felt like a date. Although neither of them had specified so he didn’t want to look like he put in too much effort. It probably isn’t a date. But what if it is and he doesn’t put enough effort in. His brain was speeding at 100 miles per hour when there was a knock on his door. He just yelled that it was open and after a couple of minutes Georgie appeared at his bedroom door.

“Hey I’m just dropping back your lasagne dish and – what are you doing?”

Jon froze in the middle of frantically trying the flatten a stray lock of hair.

“Um. I’m doing my hair?”

Georgie walked over suspiciously and tucked his hair behind his ear. “Why?”

Jon was silent and Georgie’s face cracked into a menacing smile.

“Jon… do you have a date?”

“Why would you think that?”

Georgie’s smile broke into a full-blown grin. “Because I know what you look like when you’re going on a date. I’ve been on the receiving end, remember? You do have a date! When did this happen?”

“I’m not actually one hundred percent sure it’s a date but,” Jon blushed slightly, “I do hope it is.”

Georgie squeezed his arm. “Oh Jon that’s so nice! What’s their name?”

“Martin. He’s a barista.” Jon couldn’t help the smile that was creeping onto his face. He glanced at his watch. “And he’ll be waiting for me I have to leave.” He shooed Georgie in the direction of his door, grabbed his coat and locked up behind them.

They had agreed to meet at the coffee shop and walk from there. The wind was cold but at least it wasn’t raining. He ducked into the warm embrace of the coffee shop, nervously. He saw Martin behind the counter. The orange lights glowed above him and he was busy pouring hot water into three different glasses. The shop wasn’t busy but there were enough people to keep him busy. Jon observed him quietly as he pottered around the kitchen before bringing the tea to a small table. He greeted the customers with a smile and Jon found himself smiling to himself in response.

“Can I help you?” Jon jumped at the sharp voice and looked up. A different barista was staring at him with her arms crossed.

“Um no I’m just - I’m here to pick up Martin. After his shift of course. I’m just going to sit down for a bit.”

The girl rolled her eyes. “Oh, you’re the date.”

“Melanie! I’m so sorry Jon. I’ll be ready in two minutes.” Martin interrupted her.

_You’re the date _

Jon’s nodded and sat sunk into a nearby chair. His mind was reeling. Was she fucking with him? Or were those Martin’s words? Did he actually have a chance here? He had quietly hoped so but being faced with reality sent him spinning off kilter.

“Ready to go?”

Jon looked up. Martin was nervously smiling down at him. Despite his big black jacket Jon could see he was wearing a dark green shirt and Jon smiled. It was a good colour on him.

He stood up and they walked out into the cold. They walked in silence in the direction of the restaurant but Jon could feel the question hanging in the air. Martin was the first one to address it.

“I’m sorry about Melanie. I didn’t really ask if this was a date or whatever. It absolutely doesn’t have to be if you don’t want it to be. It’s just. It can be just a normal dinner or whatever.”

“Is that what you want?” Jon mumbled

Martin laughed quietly. “Honestly? No. But I’m not going to force you to go on a date with me.”

Jon’s heart was in his throat. His stomach was churning. God how had he ever managed to date Georgie? He was appalling at this. When he spoke, he could barely even hear his own voice.

“I would like this to be a date.”

Martin sighed. “Ok thank god. In that case, can I mention that you are incredibly handsome when you don’t look like you’ve just been swimming in all your clothes.”

Jon felt his face heat up. “Thank you. You’re not so bad either when you’re not in that awful barista polo shirt.”

Martin smiled at him. “Why thank you.”

Any tension that was left in the air fell away after that. The conversation came easily and continued through dinner with little problem. Jon found himself thinking he might have smiled more in this one evening than the entire last three months put together.

As they left Martin turned to him. “I was going to walk home. I know it’s a fair distance but it’s a nice night.”

Jon nodded. “I’ll walk with you.”

Martin looked surprised but not displeased. They set out into the night in comfortable quiet. Martin’s hand brushed his and Jon felt his heart skip a little. Martin was looking at the trees around them and humming under his breath. Jon studied him quietly. His face was slightly flushed and his eyes crinkled as he smiled. It would be so easy to reach out and take his hand.

So, he did. The earth didn’t shift, mountains didn’t move. Everything just felt right. Martin just glanced back at him and squeezed his hand.

Eventually, they came to Martin’s door. Martin let go of his hand to dig out his keys and unlocked his door.

Martin leaned against the frame of his door, softly lit in the flickering glow of the hallway light. Jon stood awkwardly staring at his hands before he spoke up.

“I’m not very good at this but I would like to keep doing it.”

Martin quietly took his hand again. “Yeah, Jon, I’d figured that. I would also like to do this again. A lot more actually.”

Jon looked up and smiled. There was a hesitance and question in Martin’s eyes. Jon took a deep breath and took a careful step towards him.

He felt the adrenaline kick in and he pulled Martin towards him.

And just like that, he was kissing him.

Jon had to stop hysterical laughter from bubbling up in his chest. When eventually Martin stopped kissing him, he was smiling like an idiot.

Martin looked dazed.

“Ok wow. I definitely want to do that again at some point.”

Martin let go of his hand and stepped into the door. Jon ached for the warmth back.

“I’ll text you, Jon.”

Jon nodded and watched Martin disappear behind his door.

The universe had never felt so quiet. All Jon could hear was his own ragged breathing and his heartbeat echoing in his ears.

He wandered slowly home, letting the night air slowly cool off his burning face.

He may have had no idea where he was going in life but that didn’t matter. He had Martin and somehow that made him feel like he had everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me everywhere @ thunderfcknroad


End file.
